


Reading Between Teeth

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec. 09 drabble: teeth. Anita encounters a holy item check girl whose smile is anything but friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Between Teeth

‘ _She knows she shows too much of her teeth_ ,’ Anita thought uneasily as she was greeted at the door by none other but the smiling holy item check girl. The look in her eyes was dead and sincere. Anita was good at judging someone with a smile. A smile was a subtle way of telling who was honestly pleased with seeing and meeting you face to face, or who might be going through the everyday motions of the greeting without any sincerity of the truth.   
  
Those blunt smiling teeth made Anita’s fingers itch for a sidearm that was not there.


End file.
